


Wicked and Divine

by goldenlionprince



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, joe is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 17,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenlionprince/pseuds/goldenlionprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of mini-fictions and promts I've written on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mitchell tells George about him and Anders

* * *

 

“It's still strange to video chat with someone you can't see,” George says, pushing his glasses up his nose. “I know you are there, I can see the dip in the couch -” George stops mid-sentence and gets a little bit closer to the screen to get a better look. “Hold on, that isn't your flat.”

“No, Gorge, it isn't. There is something I want to tell you -”

“Did you kill someone and took his flat?” George asks. “Because I don't think you can pay for such an apartment with your salary. Actually, you can't even afford the couch.”

“I didn't kill anyone,” Mitchell's scandalized voice comes out of George's speaker. “George, can you just shut up for a second and listen to me?”

“It's three in the morning, what are you doing out of bed?” another voice comes out of the speaker, one that George doesn't know, and he can see a blond man appearing in the doorway to the living room. He clearly just woke up, his hair sticks out in every direction and he is wearing nothing but one of Mitchell's shirts and a pair of boxers.

“I'm just talking to George,” Mitchell says, his voice very soft. “Just go back to bed, I'll be there in a minute.”

The blond nods. “Just make it quick,” he says, then he is gone again.

George stares at the screen. “Who was that?”

“Well...that's Anders. We kind of...you know,” Mitchell says and George can hear it in his voice that he is grinning like a maniac.

“But...he is a guy,” George points out confused.

“Yeah, and?”

“Nothing!” George says quickly. “I'm just surprised, I guess. Good to see you're happy. Well, not _see_ like in _I see you_ because I can't see you right now but...well … you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I know,” Mitchell assures him. “Thanks, George.”

“Does he know?” George asks, pushing his glasses up his nose again. “About your condition?”

“Yes, don't worry, George. He's fine with it. He isn't a mere mortal either so I guess that helped him to wrap his mind around the idea of being with a vampire.”

“He's not?” George asks confused, looking at the spot where Anders had been standing before. “But he isn't a vampire either. I've seen him on the screen.”

“No, he's not a vampire. He's a god.”

“A _what_?”

“Look, I have to go now,” Mitchell says, moving his laptop. “It's really late here. See you soon!”

And George's screen goes black as the video connection ends.


	2. George and Anders meet for the first time

* * *

 

“George!” Mitchell shouts out, grabbing the man that just opened the front door and pulls him into a bear hug. “Jesus, it's good to see you.”

George laughs and hugs Mitchell back. “You could have called, I would have picked you up from the airport.”

“Don't worry, I had company,” Mitchell says as he let George go and turns a little to look at the blond man who had just paid for their cab. George recognizes him immediately.  
“Oh, you brought your god.”

“Yeah,” Mitchell says with a wide smile on his lips as he wraps one arm around Anders' shoulders. “Anders, this is George. George, meet Anders.”

“Hey,” George blurts out, holding out his hand for Anders to shake. “Good to see you again. Well, I don't think you were awake enough to remember the first time I've seen you at all but I'm really glad to see you again and you even wear clothes this time... well, you wore some clothes back then but it's more this time which is really good because it's cold here.”

Anders stares at him blankly.

George smiles a bit embarrassed, still holding out his hand. “It's not winter now in New Zealand, is it?”

“No,” Anders says slowly, reaching out to shake George's hand, then turns his head a little to look at Mitchell. “Is he always like that?”

“Most of the time,” Mitchell answers with a shrug. “He always puts his foot in his mouth.”

“I do not!” George objects.

“All I say on that matter is pigeon,” Mitchell grins.

“Oh, that's not fair!” George protests. “That was only because of Annie!”

Anders looks back and forth between them with a slightly confused expression. Mitchell snickers. “I'll explain later,” he says, taking Anders' hand in his own. “Come on, I'll show you my old room.”


	3. George has to listen to things he doesn't really want to hear

* * *

 

There is a loud bang coming form the room across the hall, followed by a breathless laughter that ends in a low moan.

“Oh no, not again,” George whines, looking at his little daughter lying on the baby change unit. “They are like rabbits in spring.”

“ _John!_ ”

George sighs and grabs a new diaper.

“ _I need to feel you._ ”

“I think you already do,” George says in a sing-sang voice, making his daughter giggle while he closes her diaper and reaches for her romper suit.

“ _Deeper! I need you deeper inside me!_ ”

“I don't think it's physically possible to go any deeper, except he crawls under your skin,” George says, stopping mid-motion looking at his baby daughter. “Well, that's a disturbing thought, don't you think?”

Eve just looks at him with big blue eyes, chewing happily on her teddy bear.

There is another loud thud and George sighs again. “Well, I think we need to tell your uncle that he should keep it down when he plays with his friend.”


	4. Handcuffs

The story is following [this gif set](http://goldenlionprince.tumblr.com/post/63198537034/a-while-ago-someone-asked-for-tied-up-anders)

* * *

 

“Come on,” Anders grumbles, pulling on the handcuffs. “Untie me.”

Mitchell grins mischievously. “But I like you that way.”

“I know you do,” Anders huffs and lets his head fall back onto his pillow. “But I have to go to the thing.”

“The _thing_ ,” Mitchell repeats with a frown. He lowers himself onto the bed, crawling up seductively slow, Anders' body beneath his. “How comes a _thing_ is more interesting than me?” His deep voice sends a shiver down Anders' spine.

“It's not,” Anders assures, his eyes never leaving Mitchell. “Believe me, it really, really isn't half as interesting as you right now.”

“In that case there is an easy solution,” Mitchell says, lowering his head and tracing the line of Anders' collarbone with his lips. “Stay.”

“I can't.” Anders voice gets a little breathless , his eyes fall shut as Mitchell's lips reach the sensitive skin of his neck. “It's a brotherly god business thing.”

“You could be late,” Mitchell suggests, his words brushing against Anders' skin.

“I'm already late,” Anders says with a sigh, tugging slightly on the handcuffs again. “Come on, be a good boy and I promise we'll play later.”

“Maybe I should make sure you won't forget me while you're gone,” Mitchell says, a smug grin on his lips as he kisses down Anders' chest and teases the skin of his stomach. “Make sure you'll come back as fast as you can.”

“You can try it, goth boy,” Anders says with a challenging grin as he watches Mitchell's mouth moving lower.


	5. Mirror sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all. Smutty times in front of a mirror are interesting if you are with a vampire.

* * *

 

Anders tightens his grip on the sink, his gaze never leaving the slightly fogged mirror in front of him. He can see his own reflection there; his eyes blown wide with lust, his hair is a mess. He can see his lips, lightly swollen and red from kissing and biting.

But his reflection is the only one he can see there in the mirror. He can feel Mitchell's body flush against his own, his cock buried deep inside him, Mitchell's' breath grazing over his neck, but there is no sight of him in the mirror, which makes the sensation running through Anders' body even more surreal and intense.

Anders grip on the sink tightens even more, his knuckles turning white, to prevent himself from reaching out and searching for Mitchell's presence. The need to feel Mitchell's skin under his fingertips is overwhelming, but he is not allowed to touch him, not yet. It would just ruin the illusion the mirror is creating.

A moan escapes Anders' lips as Mitchell bends him a bit lower over the sink, getting in even deeper, hitting his prostate with every thrust. The vampire’s lips brushing over the sensitive spot right behind Anders' ear. “You are mine,” Mitchell whispers hoarsely.

And Anders falls apart.


	6. Mitchell meets Joe for the first time

 

* * *

 

“Oh, for fuck's sake,” Anders groans as a man in his sixties enters the bar. Mitchell looks confused from his boyfriend to the newcomer.

“Hello, boys,” the man says cheerfully, clapping his hands together. “Haven't expected to find you here.”

“It's my bar,” Mike says from behind the counter, watching the man crossing the room and sit on the barstool next to Anders. “Whom else had you expected to be here than one or two of your sons.”

Mitchell's glance flies from Mike back to the stranger. Their father – Joe. Mitchell had never seen him before but he had heard enough and he knows there is even more Anders isn't talking about.

“Don't know,” the man says with a nonchalant shrug. “The planks called me here.” He points to the wood panelling on the walls. “Didn't know it was yours, Mikkel. But now I'm here, so give your old man something to drink, would you?”

Mike grumbles something Mitchell can't quite catch but fetches a glass anyway and fills it with golden liquid. 

Joe's glance shifts from his oldest son to the one sitting next to him. Anders' grip is tight around his own glass and he doesn't look at his father. There is a tension in his whole posture that makes Mitchell reach out and place his hand at the small of Anders' back. 

Joe's eyes follow the gesture. A sneer appears on his face that Mitchell doesn't like at all. 

“I should have known,” he says, taking his glass from Mike. “You've always been more girly than your brothers. Always a bit whiny, more interested in that sketchbook of yours than doing something useful. Always a mummy's boy from the minute you popped out of her. “ He takes a sip of his drink. “Maybe I should have stayed around more often. Maybe you wouldn't have become like this.”

“Well, then I'm very happy you fucked off as soon as you could,” Anders says, a smile on his lips that could cut glass as he turns his head to look as Joe. 

Joe looks a bit surprised for a second, but takes another sip of his drink to cover it up quickly while Anders slides from his barstool and takes Mitchell's hand in his own. “You know what? I don't need your fucking approval for anything I do anymore. If I want a prick up my ass – and believe me it feels _damn_ good – it's my fucking decision, not yours. Does that make me gay? Maybe, who fucking cares? It's my life, not yours.” 

Joe stares up at his son, completely lost for words. 

Even Mike stares at Anders, but there is a tiny proud smile tugging at his lips. He turns to Mitchell. “Take him home before he starts to throw things through my bar.”

“Yeah, sure,” Mitchell says still stunned, tugging at Anders' hand, but he doesn't need much strength. The blond is following him willingly, letting Mitchell lead him out of the bar without making a fuss. 

“Care to explain?” Mitchell asks as the door of Mike's bar closes behind them, but he can't say any more because Anders is pushing him up against the wall next to the door and kissing the air out of his lungs. 

“Later,” Anders pants against his lips. “For now I want you to fuck my brain out.”

 


	7. Safeword

* * *

 

 

Anders freezes mid-motion. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah,” Mitchell says breathlessly. “Just hurts a little.”

“A little,” Anders repeats doubtfully as he tries to pull out as gentle as possible. “You wouldn't use the safeword if _it just hurts a little._ ”

Mitchell hisses quietly as the burning sensation runs through his body again with Anders' movement. Anders looks at him worried, stroking a few sweaty curls out of Mitchell's face.

“Don't look at me like that,” Mitchell says with a little grin on his lips, pulling Anders closer. “I'm not going to turn into ash.”

Anders grumbles but lies his head down on Mitchell's chest and snuggles a little into him. “Maybe we should have stopped after round five.”

Mitchell chuckles. The sound vibrates through Andes' body making the blond smile.

“We'll keep it in mind next time.”


	8. Anders is a baby whisperer

 

* * *

 

What's up with her?” Mitchell asks, leaning against the doorframe of the nursery. 

George shifts the crying baby in his arms. “I have no idea. She isn't hungry, I have changed her diaper. Maybe she's getting ill.”

“Maybe something hurts,” Mitchell suggests as a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, a smile spreads upon his face as a sleepy god leans against him heavily. “Or maybe she's just really, really tired.”

“Then sleeping would be better than screaming, wouldn't it?” Anders mumbles into the back of Mitchell's shirt. 

“I really don't know what to do anymore,” George says with a sigh, rocking his still crying daughter in his arms. “I've even sung her a lullaby.”

“Maybe you've hurt her ears with that and that's why she's crying,” Mitchell chuckles.

George glares at him. “That's not funny or helpful in any way, Mitchell.”

“Give her to me.”

Georges glance shifts from the brunet to Anders and even Mitchell turns to look at his boyfriend with wide eyes. Anders lets go of Mitchell and walks over to George, completely ignoring both of their shocked expressions. 

“I don't know if that is a good idea,” George says, looking at Mitchell for help. The vampire just shrugs, his eyes never leaving Anders. 

“Just hand her over,” Anders insists. “I won't let her fall down or break her.”

“Okay,” George says hesitantly, still looking a bit unsure as he shifts the baby in his arms. “You have to support her head and - “

Anders doesn't even wait until George is finished with explaining how to hold a baby properly before he takes Eve from him, holding her like he does things like that every day.

George and Mitchell stare at him equally surprised. Even Eve seems to be caught off-guard because she stops crying immediately and looks at Anders with wide eyes. 

“That's much better, princess.”

“How did you do that?” George asks astonished. “Did you do your god thing on her?”

“No, he didn't,” Mitchell assures George before Anders can say anything. “He needs words for his thing.”

“It's a power, not a thing,” Anders says offended, shifting Eve a little in his arms to make her comfortable. 

“Sorry,” Mitchell apologises softly as he watches Anders with the baby in his arms, a smile tugging on his lips. “Powerful baby charmer.”

“My charms seem to wear off pretty soon,” Anders says, rocking Eve a little in his arms as the baby starts to get a bit whiny again. “Do you have anything that smells like Nina? A shirt she wore yesterday or something like that?”

“I – I think so. Why?” George asks confused, tearing his eyes away from his little daughter to look into the god's eyes. 

“Just go and get it,” Anders instructs George without any further explanation. “Preferably before she starts to cry again.”

“Oh, yes, sure,” George stutters, turns and hurries out of the nursery. 

“What are you planning to do?” Mitchell asks as he walks over to where Anders is standing, stops to stand behind the god and places his chin on the blond's shoulder. 

“Axl used to scream like a banshee every time he had a bad dream and Mike was out and wasn't around to calm him down and put back to bed again. Borrowing one of Mike's shirts and give it to him to use as a pillow worked to calm him down and get him back to sleep again,” Anders explains. “I hope it will work with her as well.”

“You'd be a great daddy,” Mitchell says softly, placing a little kiss just behind Anders' ear, making the god shiver lightly. 

“I don't want to be a dad,” Anders says, leaning back against Mitchell, looking at the baby in his arms. “It's hard work and many sleepless nights if you're doing it right. Let's just wait until Ty and Dawn have many babies and we can be awesome uncles instead.”

“We?” Mitchell breaths into Anders' ear, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist, holding him tight. 

“Sure,” Anders answers, turning his head a little to look at Mitchell. “You're part of the family after all.”

Mitchell smiles widely and leans in for a sweet kiss.

“Oy! Can you two stop groping each other in front of my daughter, please?”

 


	9. Sleepy Anders

 

* * *

 

The movie ends and the credits start to roll on the screen. Mitchell reaches for the remote slowly, trying not to move too much to not disturb the blond god in his slumber who lies across his chest. It doesn't work really because as soon as Mitchell switches off the TV, Anders blinks his sleepy eyes open. 

“Hello sleepyhead,” Mitchell whispers with a smile, stroking the blond's ruffled hair. 

“Is the movie over yet?” Anders asks, rubbing his heavy eyes. 

“Yeah, it ended just a minute ago,” Mitchell answers, smiling down at Anders who just nods and snuggles back into Mitchell's chest. “Maybe we should get you into bed.”

“I'm comfy here,” Anders mumbles into Mitchell's shirt, snuggling up a bit closer. 

Mitchell chuckles, presses a kiss into the blond curls and moves to sit up. Anders grumbles, refusing to let go of Mitchell. 

“Come on, the bed will be even more comfy.” 

“I doubt that,” Anders says but finally lets go of the vampire. Mitchell smiles at him and stands up from the couch. He takes Anders' hands and pulls him up, waits until the god stands a little unsteady on his feet before he picks him up bridal-style. 

“What do you think you're doing?” Anders complains half-heartedly, leaning his head against Mitchell's shoulder. “I'm not going to be Dracula's bride.” 

Mitchell just laughs and carries the sleepy god down the hall to their bedroom. 


	10. Christmas memories

 

* * *

 

“So, what are your plans for Christmas Day?” Axl asks, taking a sip of his beer. 

Ty shrugs. “Nothing special. Dawn will be out of town, visiting some family, so I will make some Christmas lunch for myself and watch TV, I guess.”

“Hoping to catch the Muppet Christmas Carol somewhere?” Anders grins, taking a sip out of his own beer bottle.

“No,” Ty says with a smile. “Don't have to. Got it on DVD.”  
“Awesome!” Axl cries out happily. “Can I come over and watch it with you?”

The brothers laugh, making Axl blush a little. “Stop laughing. It's a good movie and it remembers me of the good old times.”

“The good old times,” Anders repeats with a grin. “How old are you, grandpa? Seventy?”

Axl huffs offended when his brothers start to laugh again, grabs his beer and finishes it with a few long gulps.

“No, no, he is right,” Ty chuckles. “It have been good times back then.”

“Except the one time Axl tried to eat the Christmas paper,” Anders points out with a grin.

“I was four and you told me it was edible paper!” Axl defends himself, but his grin is matching Anders'. “You've been such an annoying asshole.”

“Some would say he still is,” Mike says with a smirk.

“Some would say it runs in the family, dear brother mine,” Anders counters, making the whole table laugh again. Mike chuckles and pats Anders on the back. 

“We should do it again,” Axl says, snatching Ty's beer when his brother isn't looking.

“What, feeding you Christmas paper?” Anders asks innocently. 

“No, you egg! Getting together on Christmas Day, watching silly movies and eat lots of good stuff, just like we used to do.”

“We can do it at my place,” Ty offers. “I can do the cooking, but I'd need someone to help me if you guys want a Christmas lunch that tastes like anything.”

“I know a good cook,” Anders says, looking at Mitchell. 

“No,” Mike says. “If we do it, it's family only.”

“You clearly never tasted Mitchell's lasagne because you wouldn't say no to his cooking if you had,” Axl says, smiling at Mitchell across the table. “I don't mind if he joins us.”

“Me neither,” Ty says. “He's nearly family anyway.” 

“Family council?” Axl asks with a wide grin. 

“Family council,” Ty confirms with a nod. “Who thinks it's okay for Mitchell to join us on Christmas Day?”

Three hands are raised into the air immediately. Mike sighs, raising his hand in defeat. Anders grins triumphantly. Axl raises his glass in a mocking salute and grins at Mitchell. “Seems you're stuck with us.”

“Could be worse,” Mitchell says with a wide grin, squeezing Anders' hand lightly under the table. 

“There is only one more thing,” Ty remarks. “I'm not paying for food and booze for all of you.”

“I wish we'd still had the elf hat,” Axl says with a sigh, making Mike grin. 

“Wait a moment,” he says, raising from his chair and taking the stairs up to his flat above the bar. 

Axl watches his oldest brother leave with wide eyes. “No way he still have it.”

“What's up with the elf hat?” Mitchell asks a bit confused.

“It's a Christmas elf hat. Before Christmas we used to toss our pocket money into that hat to buy all the sweets for our little Christmas party,” Ty explains. “Everyone gave as much as he could and on Christmas Day we sat together in Mike's room, watching cartoons and eating all the sweets he bought from our collected money.”

“And that's exactly what we'll do again,” Mike says, walking down the stairs again, a green and red elf hat in his hands. “Everyone tosses in some money so Ty can buy all the stuff he needs for our Christmas lunch.”

“Oh god, it's really our old hat,” Ty says with a big grin on his lips as he pulls his wallet out of his pocket. 

“Sure it is! You think I'd throw away something filled with good memories?” Mike asks, holding the hat out in front of Axl. “Come on, pay up.”

“Why do I have to start?” Axl complains, but grabs his wallet anyway and tosses a few notes into the hat. 

“You're the youngest, that's why,” Mike says, shifting the hat and holds it out in front of Ty. Ty grins and gives some money into the hat. “And you are a beer thief.”

“I'm not!”

“Don't even think I didn't notice it,” Ty laughs at Axl's pout. 

Mike stops the hat in front of Mitchell. Mitchell looks up at him a bit worried. “Only if it is really okay.”

“It is,” Mike says firmly, shaking the hat a little. “Pay up.”

Mitchell grins up at him happily. While he is distracted with putting money into the hat, Anders steals his beer. 

“Hey!” the brunet complains as he shoves his wallet back into his pocket. Anders just smiles at him innocently while he digs out his own wallet and tosses a handful of notes into the elf hat. 

“Not bad,” Axl comments the amount of money impressed.

“I have to eat that lunch so I don't want Ty to buy the cheap stuff,” Anders explains nonchalantly, putting his wallet back into the pocket of his slacks. “So, who is going to tell grandpa where he'll find us this Christmas?”


	11. George needs to know if Anders' feelings for his best friend are true

 

* * *

 

When George enters the kitchen in the morning to get some tea for himself and coffee for Nina, the kitchen is not as unoccupied as he thought it would be. Anders sits on the kitchen table, browsing lazily through the newspaper. 

“Morning,” George says, walking over to the coffee maker, just to growl in annoyance a second later when he notices that they have run out of coffee powder. 

“Mitchell is out to get some,” Anders says, flipping the page. “He'll be back soon.”

“Good,” George answers, because he doesn't know what else to say, and reaches for the water boiler to heat up some water for his tea. There is silence in the kitchen until George has his teabag in a mug, some water poured over it, and sits down on the other side of the kitchen table, looking at Anders. 

“So, you and Mitchell,” George starts, pushing his glasses up his nose. “How serious is it?”

Anders looks up from the newspaper, raising an eyebrow on George. “What are you? His mother?”

“A concerned friend,” George replies offended, taking his teacup in a tight grip. “I just want to know if I have to pick up the pieces of a broken heart any time soon because he has it pretty bad for you, only God knows why.”

“Yeah, only god knows,” Anders says with a smirk, making George huff.

“Look, I don't talk about forever, because forever is a really long time, especially when you are a vampire stuck in time, who can not age or die, but have to watch all the people he knows do exactly that. Age and die I mean.” 

“It sounds really, really depressing when you put it that way,” Anders says, closing the newspaper. 

“It is,” George confirms, taking a sip of his tea and burns his tongue with it. “So I would appreciate if you would not add a broken heart to the mix.”

“I don't intend to,” Anders says without looking at George, folding the newspaper neatly. 

George watches him for a while before a soft smile tugs on his lips. “Well, it's good to know you love him too.”

Anders' gaze shoots up from the newspaper. “What? I didn't say that!”

George chuckles. “You don't have to. It's all in your body language. The way you sit here and think about what will happen between the two of you when you are getting older and he doesn't.”

“But...I don't... what the...,” Anders stutters, for once lost for words. George just smiles at him as he stands to put away his empty teacup exact at the same moment the key turns in the lock of the front door, announcing Mitchell's return. 


	12. Anders is ill

 

* * *

 

“I'm dying,” Anders groans, curled up into a ball on the king-sized bed. “Are you going to miss me when I'm dead?”

“No,” Mitchell answers, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Anders. “Because you're not going to die.”

“How do you know?” Anders asks, looking up to the brunet pitifully. 

Mitchell shrugs. “Out of experience,” he says, handing over the hot-water bottle he made for Anders. “It's just stomach flu. You will survive.”

“ _Just_ ,” Anders whines, hugging the hot-water bottle close. “Only someone dead and cold could say something like that.”

Mitchell chuckles softly, brushing a few strands of hair out of Anders' face, leans down and places a soft kiss on the blond's forehead. “Poor baby. How about I go and make you some tea?”

“Yeah, leave me here to die alone,” Anders says, making Mitchell laugh again. 

“I'll hurry,” he promises, giving Anders another kiss before he stands up. 

“Don't forget to feed my fish,” Anders reminds him before he can leave the bedroom. “I don't want them to join me in death.”

“Don't worry,” Mitchell assures him with a smile. “I'll take care of all of you.”

 

 


	13. Hungover Mitchell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking Anders' blood when the god had too much alcohol is a very bad idea.

 

* * *

 

“I'm dying,” Mitchell groans, his Irish accent thick in his voice, as he buries his face deeper into the pillow to shut out the light and stopping his head from exploding. 

Anders chuckles and sits down on the edge of the bed. “I hate to break the news to you but you're already dead.”

Mitchell turns his head slightly so he can look at Anders through bloodshot eyes. “I hate you,” he growls throaty, much to Anders' amusement, before he buries his head back into his thick pillow. “Go away and leave me here to die again.”

Anders laughs and nudges Mitchell into the side. “Here,” he says, holding out a glass toward Mitchell. “Drink that, you dying corpse.”

Mitchell grimaces as he looks up from his pillow again, eyeing the glass in Anders' hand suspiciously. “What's that?”

“A Bloody Mary,” Anders says mater-of-factly.

Mitchell glares at him with an unamused look in his eyes. “That's not funny, Anders.”

“You have to admit it's a little bit funny,” Anders grins. “And it helps, or why do you think I'm not lying next to you, drowning in my self-pity?”

“Thought it has something to do with your god powers”, Mitchell grumbles, but finally sits up and takes the offered glass from Anders. 

“Well, maybe it has something to do with the mead of poetry, but only a little,” Anders admits, helping Mitchell to steady his shaking hands and drink without spilling everything. “That' it. Good boy.” 


	14. Snow angel

 

* * *

 

Mitchell grins and falls backwards into the snow, moving his arms and legs to form a snow angel into the soft glittering white beneath him, smiling up at Anders who laughs at Mitchell's childish enthusiasm. 

“An angel? Really? Shouldn't you try to do a snow bat instead?” 

Mitchell stops his motions and watches Anders laugh for a moment before he darts forward without a warning, snatches both ends of Anders' scarf and pulls the blond down into the snow.

Anders squeals as he tumbles down, landing safely in Mitchell's arms. “Don't mock me, little god,” the brunet says with a wide grin on his lips.

“I'm not _little_!” Anders objects, but his protest is muffled quickly by Mitchell's cool lips against his own, melting away like snow in the sunshine as Andes leans into the kiss with a happy sigh. 


	15. Dawn has given birth to her first baby

 

* * *

 

“JPR, what can I do for you on this wonderful morning?”

Anders can hear Mitchell's cheerful voice floating from the receptionist's desk in the other room over into his office and can't suppress a grin. Since Dawn had left him because of her pregnancy Mitchell has filled in for her, doing the blonde's job until she will be able to return. He is pretty good at it, getting work done efficiently, twisting Anders' clients around his finger in no time at all and even gets Anders to do some work in between a few stolen kisses and – if Anders is very lucky – even a bit of office sex.

“What? Already? Where are you?”

Mitchell's excited voice makes Anders frown and lower the pen he just chewed at. 

“Yeah, sure! We'll be there in no time!”

Anders can hear Mitchell hang up the phone and run over to the passage between their offices, stopping there with a wide smile on his lips. 

“Ty called. Dawn has just given birth to your nephew.”

Anders stares at Mitchell for a moment before the news sink in and he practically jumps out of his office chair, grabbing his jacket and keys. “Hurry up, goth boy! We need to make sure he'll see his cool uncles fist before the lame ones arrive.”

Mitchell laughs, gabs his leather jacket and puts the phone on his desk on answer. “Shall I call Mike and make a bet out of it?”

Anders stops at the front door and glares at Mitchell. “Don't you dare, John!”


	16. Mitchell finds Anders' box of toys

 

* * *

 

It's grey and cold outside, dark and unpleasant, with a strong wind. Rain is pouring down like it wants to swept away the whole city. It's one of those cold winter days where you're one of the lucky ones if you can stay inside and don't have to leave your warm and cosy flat.

Mitchell and Anders are two of the especially lucky ones, because they haven't even left their bed yet. It's Mitchell's day off and Anders has decided to stay home as well. It's nice and cosy under the thick blankets where their naked bodies are pressed together. Even Mitchell's skin is pleasantly warm under Anders' fingertips. 

Mitchell kisses down Anders' spine, flicking his tongue out every now and again to taste his god, making Anders moan softly into the pillow. Mitchell grins and places a kiss to the small of Anders' back, grinning even more when Anders shifts a bit to get closer to the soft touch.

“Where have you put the lube?” Mitchell mumbles against Anders' skin.

“Tossed it off the bed before be fell asleep,” Anders answers a bit breathless, lifting his head from the pillow to look over his shoulder at Mitchell. “Plan to use it?”

“You can bet on it,” Mitchell grins, placing one last kiss on Anders' backside before he leans over the edge of the bed, searching for the discarded bottle. He can't see it on the floor so Mitchell reaches under the bed and feels blindly for the lube, hoping the bottle didn't roll too far under it. 

To his luck his fingers immediately find the missing bottle. With a victorious grin Mitchell grabs it, his fingers bumping against something solid behind the lube bottle. The brunet frowns and let his fingers run over the smooth surface until they brush over a handle. Mitchell reaches for it and pulls.

It's a box Mitchell has never seen before, middle sized and black. He wonders why Anders would hide an ordinary box under his bed, opens the lid and peeks inside curiously. 

His eyes go wide when he sees what's inside.

“Why exactly do you take so long?” Anders asks, leaning over the edge of the bed as well, grinning when he sees the box. “Oh, you've found my box of toys.”

Mitchell still stares at the open box. “You've got quite a collection.”

Anders chuckles at the breathy sound of Mitchell's voice and reaches for a pair of handcuffs, letting his fingers glide over the smooth metal slowly. “I like to play sometimes,” he says in a teasing tone, licking his lips because he knows Mitchell is watching him. 

“How about you show me how to play with those?” Mitchell suggests, his voice deep and husky. Anders doesn't have to look at him to know that there is a hunger in his eyes now that has nothing to do with the blond's blood. 

With a mischievous smile Anders leans closer to Mitchell, his breath brushing over the sensitive skin of the vampire's ear.

“Grab the lube, Vlad, and I might.”


	17. Anders is kind of missing

 

* * *

 

There is a loud bang on the door. 

“You better get that before he breaks it down,” Anders says with a grin. Mitchell groans but gets up from the couch anyway and walks over to open the door.

“Where is he?” Mike demands and pushes past Mitchell. 

“Hello to you too, Mike,” Mitchell says, watching Mike looking around the apartment as if he searches for any sign of murder.

“Mike is a bit worried,” Ty tries to explain, entering the apartment after his older brother, followed by Axl. “Anders doesn't answer any calls and Ullr can't find him either.”

“That's because I'm too far away for the great hunter,” Anders' voice comes out of the speaker of the laptop sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. All three Johnsons whip around and stare at the screen.

“Where the fuck are you?” Mike demands to know.

“I'm on a mission,” Anders answers with a grin, making Mike only angrier. 

“And where is this _mission_?”

“Norway,” Anders says smugly, waiting for the information to sink in.

“What are you doing in Norway?” Ty asks a bit confused. 

“Trying to find Yggdrasil,” Anders says matter of factly. 

“What is an _Yggdrasil_?” Axl asks, looking puzzled at Ty and Mike. 

“The tree of life, my dear Lord Odin,” Anders explains, the smug grin still on his lips. “And maybe our key to find Frigg. At least that's what Agnetha is saying.”

“Who is Agnetha now?” Mike asks impatiently. 

“Oh, just our mother.”

For a second the apartment is completely silent. All three Johnson brothers stare at Anders as if he has lost his mind.

“Our mother's name has been Elizabet and as far as I know she's a tree,” Axl points out, talking to Anders as if he wants to explain it to a little child.

Anders just rolls his eyes on that. “Yeah, I know. But she stopped being a tree and got a new body. It's a Freyja thing.”

“Or she's just lying to you,” Mike points out. “Maybe she's just a fraud.”

“She isn't lying,” Anders says firmly. “I know it.”

“How do you know?”

“I just know, okay?” Anders says annoyed, running a hand through his hair. “Anyway, I have to go now. My guide guy is here. I'll call you soon.” 

And with that the screen goes black.

Mike turns around and looks at Mitchell angrily. “Couldn't you have stopped him and this mad idea?”

“He just rushed in here, grabbed his things, told me I couldn't come with him because he doesn't know what kind of effect this tree of life thing would have on me and then he was gone. Tell me exactly how I should have stopped him,” Mitchell snaps back, folding his arms and glares at Mike. “I'm not happy he left either.”

“You know there is no way to stop Anders if he sets his mind on something,” Ty says, putting a hand on Mike's shoulder to calm his brother down. “We'll just have to wait until he comes back home.”


	18. Mitchell has to deal with Anders' family all by himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following up the last story.

 

* * *

 

“Okay,” Mitchell starts as he meets the other Johnsons on the minigolf course. “What are we doing here?”

“We're having a thing,” Olaf explains, handing Mitchell one of the minigolf clubs. 

“We're playing minigolf,” Axl says, sounding a bit confused. “How is that a thing?”

“It's part of the thing. Playing minigolf is what we do while we're doing the thing.”

“And what exactly is a _thing_?” Mitchell asks, watching Ty swinging his club at the tiny ball without even trying to get it near the hole.

“It's a gathering of the clan. We meet, talk, solve problems,” Olaf explains calmly, taking the last drag of his joint before he puts it out.

“And why am _I_ here? I'm not a part of the clan as far as I know,” Mitchell points out.

“Because you are Anders' voice for the time he is gone,” Olaf says as if this was obvious. “There always has to be an uneven number of us because if we have to vote on something that's the only way we'll get a result without getting godly.”

“And by _godly_ you mean?” Axl asks as he sets his ball into the right starting position. 

“To start a war and possibly even the end of the world.” 

“But that's exactly what you lot want to do,” Ty says, his arms wrapped around himself in a defending position. “Going all godly on Eva.”

“We are worried about you,” Mike says, looking concerned at Ty. 

“You don't want to go to war with Hel, not on my behalf, believe me,” Ty answers, getting up to make his next shot.

“There's five of us. Six if you count Anders, so five in a fight. We can take down one goddess,” Olaf assures Ty.

“I don't need you guys fighting my fights!” Ty hits the ball angrily and it disappears in the bushes. “I'm fine! I feel more alive around Eva than I have done in years.”

“Have you looked into a mirror recently?” Mitchell asks him. “Because you look paler than I do and I'm the dead one here.”

“I'm living with the Queen of the death, maybe that's why,” Ty bits out angrily.

“Maybe you should stop then,” Mitchell suggests. “Getting away from her and start living again.”

“You're the right person to say that, living on borrowed energy you suck out of my brother like a parasite!”

Silence falls over the minigolf course. Ty blinks a few times before he gets his mind around what he had just said. “I'm sorry,” he breaths, swaying a little but catches himself on the small fence behind him. “I'm _so_ sorry, Mitchell! I didn't mean to say that.”

“It's okay,” Mitchell says with a tight smile as he hands Axl his club. “You are right.”

“No, I'm not, “ Ty protests weakly. “I'm sorry.”

Mitchell waves it off as he starts to walk away from the group. “It's okay, really. Just try to get away from her. You aren't yourself anymore.”

Ty nods and watches as Mitchell leaves the course, his hands buried deep in the pockets of his jeans. 

“Okay, we need a plan.”


	19. Anders has a gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, following up the last story.

 

* * *

 

Anders has a gift: He knows exactly when Mitchell feels down or bad or thinks about leaving, even if he is miles away and on the other side of the world.

Mitchell had just left the minigolf course and the Johnsons behind, Ty's word running through his mind over and over again, as his mobile starts to ring. He pulls the phone out of the pocket of his jeans and looks at the display. His already slow beating heart stands still for a moment as he reads the name on the screen.

_Anders_

Mitchell stares at the mobile for a second longer before he comes to his senses and answers the call quickly. 

“Hello Dracula,” Anders greets him and despite of what Ty said earlier Mitchell has to smile. “I'm back at the hotel so I can finally use my phone again and I just thought I try if it's still working.”

“So you only call be because you want to test out your phone?” Mitchell asks teasingly. “I'm hurt, my Lord Bragi.”

“Maybe I missed you a little,” Anders admits and Mitchell can hear the grinning in his voice. He would give the world right now just to be able to see that grin on Anders' lips. 

“Only a little?”

“Maybe enough to wear the sweater I nicked from you,” Anders answers, making Mitchell laugh.

“Really? You do?”  
“It's fucking cold here,” Anders complains a bit whiny. “I'd wear the most hideous jumper that exists on this earth if it keeps me warm.”

Mitchell laughs again. There is a warmth starting to built in his heart, spreading through his body, washing away all the guilt and uncertainty that Ty's words have put in there earlier, erasing all the thoughts of leaving. 

“When are you coming home?” Mitchell asks. It's not more than a whisper. He asks this question every time Anders calls him but every time he gets the same answer – not yet. Mitchell's grip on his phone tightens a little, preparing himself for those words, for more time without Anders by his side, more time of feeling incomplete and alone.

“I already have my ticket for a flight tomorrow morning,” Anders says and Mitchell stops mid-step. He opens and closes his mouth a few times before he manages to get out a word again. 

“ _What_?”

“I'm coming home,” Anders repeats and there is such a happiness in his voice that Mitchell can feel it running through his own veins without Anders using his Bragi voice. “I've found the tree, I have the stick, I can finally come home. Are you going to pick me up from the airport if I text you the details?”

“You bet on it,” Mitchell says. He knows he is grinning like an idiot right now, the first real smile in weeks is already hurting a bit. 

“Well then,” Anders says and Mitchell can hear the soft rustling of clothes through the phone. “I'll get a shower now to get warm again and then I'll get some sleep and I'll see you the day after tomorrow.”

“You should do that,” Mitchell says with a smile. “Sleep well. And Anders?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Anders laughs and to Mitchell that laugh means more than hundred words could do. “You're the sappiest idiot I've ever met, you know?” he says, but it's so soft and fond that Mitchell has to grin even more. “Don't forget to feed my fish when you come home.”

“I won't. Don't forget to text me the time of your arrival,” Mitchell reminds him.

“I won't,” Anders promises. “And John?”

“Yeah?”

“Love you too.”


	20. Anders stakes a vampire

 

* * *

 

“You think you are a big shot, don't you?” the vampire sneers, pressing Mitchell up against the brick wall. “Big bad John,” he laughs as Mitchell tries to get his neck out of the tight grip of the stranger. “Not the big bad boy I expected after all the stories.” 

His grip tightens around Mitchell's throat, making him whimper. The vampire laughs, but his laughter suddenly dies on his lips as a stake pierces his chest from behind. 

“You are getting really annoying, you know? I don't like people that talk so much.”

The vampire lets go of Mitchell, trying desperately to get the wood out of his chest, but fails. He turns grey, his skin breaks and crumbles and within seconds there is nothing left than a pile of clothes and ash. 

Mitchell stares at it with wide eyes, then lifting his gaze to look at Anders, who dusts off his pants. 

“I have your dead friend all over me ,” Anders complains with a disgusted look upon his face. “You owe me a dry cleaning.”


	21. Coffee

 

* * *

 

It's the week before Christmas and the stores and streets are crowded with people who feel the need to shop as much as possible. It looks like chaos and a bit like a battlefield and Mitchell just shakes his head on all of this madness as he crosses the street, balancing two paper cups in his hands. He turns another corner, smiling as a familiar door comes in sight and pushes it open with his shoulder.

“Hey,” he greets Dawn with a bright smile as the receptionist looks up from her paperwork, getting a matching smile in return. 

“Mitchell! It's really nice to see you.”

Mitchell walks over to her desk and places one of the cups down on the table. “Thought you might need one.”

“You are an angel,” Dawn says with a sigh, wrapping her fingers around the still warm cup with a thankful smile. Mitchell grins at her before he walks through to get to the main office.

Anders is on the phone arguing with someone when Mitchell enters the room. He places the cup in front of him, getting Anders to look up. A smile spreads on the blond's lips as he sees Mitchell. He blows him a kiss before he grabs the cup, making Mitchell grin like an idiot. 

“No, Axl, it's a really bad idea,” Anders says to his brother on the phone, taking a sip of his coffee. Mitchell walks around the office desk and wants to sit down on the edge of it on Anders' side, but the god shakes his head and scoots back a little with his chair so that there is room enough for Mitchell to sit in his lap. Mitchell smiles and sits down, nicking the cup out of Anders' hand and taking a sip, making the blond growl and slap him playfully on the thigh. Mitchell just grins at him and sticks his tongue out, making Anders growl even louder. The brunet just laughs at him and takes another sip out of the paper cup.

“Have to go now, little bro. I'll call you later,” Anders says and hangs up on Axl before he drops the phone onto the desk and buries his fingers in Mitchell's dark curls to pull the vampire in for a kiss. 

“Hello, coffee thief,” he whispers fondly against Mitchell's lips. 

“I bought the coffee so technically it is mine,” Mitchell answers, kissing Anders once more. “But I can share if you want.”  
“Very generous of you,” Anders laughs.

“It's Christmas, so I'm in the mood of sharing and merrymaking,” Mitchell says matter of factly. 

“Merrymaking?” Anders asks with a smug grin on his lips. 

“Merrymaking,” Mitchell confirms, kissing Anders one last time before he stands up. “Ready to go home for that?”

“Absolutely,” Anders grins, grabs his phone and jacket and follows Mitchell out of the office, saying his goodbyes to Dawn on the way out. 


	22. Dog tags

 

* * *

 

Mitchell sits on the bed, a small tin box in his lap which contains all his little personal things the vampire collected over the decades. There is a photograph of his mother and sister, black and white and fading, a hair clip that belonged to Josie so many years ago, a pressed four leaf clover that the girl next door gave him as a good luck charm before he had gone to war – the very same girl he wanted to marry when he came back home. But like many things in his life this didn't happen.

Anders finds him like this, lost in thoughts about his past and the life he wanted to have but never got. Mitchell only notices that he is there when Anders sits down on the bed beside him.

“You okay?” Anders asks gently, placing is chin on Mitchell's shoulder and kisses the sensitive skin of his neck softly. “You're very quiet today.” Mitchell shudders slightly but nods. “Yeah, I'm fine.” He turns is head slightly and smiles at Anders.

Anders returns the smile and looks down on the box in Mitchell's lap. “What's that?”

“Memories,” Mitchell answers, taking out a photograph of a young woman with dark curly hair smiling happily into the camera. The photo is ripped, so that the second person that has been there in the photograph with her is missing now. “That's what I'm collecting. Good memories.”

“Want something from me to add to your collection?” Anders asks teasingly, but Mitchell can hear the uncertainty in his voice, as if he isn't sure if he counts as a good memory or not. Mitchell smiles and kisses the tip of Anders' nose. “I already have something,” he says, digging out another photograph of his collection.

Anders stares at it. It's one of himself, laughing carefree and a bit tipsy into the camera. It's only a few weeks old and Anders is pretty sure it's been taken on a Johnsons family meeting.

“Axl gave you that one, didn't he.”

Mitchell just grins and shrugs. 

“You could have asked me if you wanted a photo of me,” Anders says, looking back at the photograph. “A better one than that.”  
“But you would have given me only one of your professional business shots. That's not how I want to remember you.” He looks fondly at the picture in his hand. “I wanted something that is you. That shows who you are.”

“So I'm a drunken, giggling lunatic.”

Mitchell laughs. “Yeah. That pretty much sums you up.” Still grinning Mitchell puts the photo back into his box. Anders laughs softly, ruffling Mitchell's hair before he stands up again. “I'm going to make some coffee. Want some too?”

“Yes, please,” Mitchell answers, smiling up at Anders. The blond returns the smile and nods before he leaves the bedroom. Mitchell looks after him until he vanishes out of his sight. 

He's about to close the box and follow Anders down the hall and into the kitchen when his attention is caught by another item that lies halfway hidden behind Anders' photograph. Mitchell hesitates only a second before he reaches for it and pulls it out of the box, closing his fingers around it before he finally closes the box and sets it on the nightstand.

Anders is about to set two mugs onto the counter when Mitchell finally enters the kitchen. He walks over to the blond god and wraps his arms around Anders' waist just as the mugs are set down safely. 

“There is something I want you to have,” Mitchell whispers into Anders' ear, holding his hand out in front of him, revealing a round red fibre disc on a thin silver chain. 

Anders looks at the disc a bit confused until he sees the words engraved into it, realizing what it is – an identification disc. With wide eyes he reaches out, brushing his fingers softly over the name written there – J. Mitchell. “You still have that?”

“Not anymore,” Mitchell says fondly, putting the necklace around Anders' neck and pressing a kiss into Anders' skin, right behind his ear. “It's yours now.”

“Why?” Anders asks, his fingers brushing over the disc before he closes them around it, holding it tight.

“Because I want you to remember me as well.”


	23. Axl walks in on Mitchell feeding on Anders

 

* * *

 

“Anders?” Axl asks as he steps into J:PR, shutting the door behind him. The outer office is empty, no Dawn on her usual seat behind the desk. Maybe she's out for lunch or grabs coffee again so Axl doesn't think much of it and moves on to get to the main office.

“Anders?” he asks again, stepping into the office and stops short as he finds his brother on the couch in the corner of the small room. His eyes are shut, his head lies back on the backrest cushion, the look on his face speaks of pure bliss. From where Axl stands he can see Mitchell's dark curls somewhere near Anders' lap and that is really more than Axl ever wanted to see. He takes a step backwards, his foot bumps against the umbrella stand behind him, making it fall over with a loud crash. Mitchell's head shoots up, his pitch-black eyes focusing on Axl. He hisses at the youngest Johnson, fangs out and blood on his lips, getting Axl to take another step back and stumbling over the fallen umbrella stand. With another crash Axl goes down.

“It's all right. It's only Axl,” the young god can hear Anders telling Mitchell in a soft calming voice before he calls out for his brother in the outer office. “Axl? Are you okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine” Axl calls back, trying to get back on his feet before he peeks back into the office. 

“I'm sorry,” Mitchell apologizes, his cheeks flushed and his eyes back to normal, trying to wipe the blood off his lips with the sleeve of his shirt. “I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.”

“No, it's … it's fine,” Axl stutters, his eyes fixed on Mitchell. “So, you are... I mean... are you...”

“Yes, he is a vampire,” Anders confirms, watching the scene before him with slight amusement. “No, he isn't a freak who just thinks he is one. He is 118 years old, died in the Great War. He can tell you all the stories you surely want to hear later because now he should stop me from bleeding all over the couch.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Mitchell stammers, giving Axl an apologising look before he bends down to the crook of Anders' arm again and licks over the bite there to seal the wound. 

Axl follows the movement with wide eyes. 

“Oh, and one more thing, Axl.”

Axl's gaze shoots back up to meet his brother's eyes. 

“We don't talk about this to Mike. Understand?”

Axl only nods. 

 


	24. Happy New Year

 

* * *

_10_

Everyone is counting down the last seconds of the old year. The last few seconds until the clock strikes twelve and a new year begins. In the end it's just another day. Anders never really understood why everyone feels the need to celebrate the beginning of a day once a year.

_9_

The ballroom is full of people. Anders only knows a handful of them. It's the New Year's gala event of one of his clients. Dawn is not far away from him, laughing at something Ty whispered into her ear. She looks happy, almost sparkling. Anders wonders if that is how people in love look like.

_8_

There has been a lot of good food and music from a string orchestra. Everyone is dressed up, even Ty. He looks good in his suit next to Dawn, even Anders has to admit that. There is a cool glass of champagne in his hand, waiting to greet the New Year with everyone else. 

_7_

A champagne flute appears in front of him, an arm reaches around him from behind, and Anders has to smile. “Thank you,” he says as he takes the cool glass, the arm drops down and wraps itself around Anders' waist. 

_6_

“You're welcome,” Mitchell whispers into Anders' ear and leaning his chin onto the blond's shoulder. Anders tries to cover the broad grin on his lips with a swing of champagne. 

_5_

“You think they will have fireworks?” Mitchell asks, peering out of the floor-length windows to their left. He sounds so excited Anders has to laugh. “You're such a big kid sometimes.”

_4_

Mitchell just grins and presses a kiss into the skin right behind Anders' ear, making the god sigh and leaning back into Mitchell a bit more. 

_3_

The elderly gentleman to their right frowns at them but Anders doesn't care. There is nothing else he could care about than the way Mitchell laces their fingers together.

_2_

Or the way he smiles when Anders tilts his head to look at him over his shoulder. 

_1_

Or the way his eyes are bright and full of warmth. Full of love.

_0_

Or the way Mitchell kisses him right now, right into the new year. It tells Anders more than words could ever say.

And finally Anders understands the magic that comes with a New Year's kiss. He understands it all. And he wants to keep it in his life forever. 


	25. True names

 

* * *

 

“Is there a reason why you sometimes call me John?”

Anders looks up from the file he's working on and raises an eyebrow at the brunet that sits on the couch in the corner, a book in his lap. “That's your name, isn't it?”

“Mitchell is also my name. You could use that, like everyone else,” the vampire points out, reaching for his coffee mug on the small table in front of him. Anders watches his movements and shakes his head. “Not your true name.”  
Mitchell frowns. “But I was born with that name.”

“That's not what I meant,” Anders says, picking up his pen and playing with it absently while he's looking at the vampire. “Look, _Mitchell_ is the name you give everyone, the name you say when you introduce yourself to someone. It doesn't matter who uses it to address you.”

Mitchell still frowns at him but he nods.

“ _John_ on the other hand feels more intimate,” Anders proceeds his explanation. “You're not comfortable with everyone calling you that because _John_ is your true name, the core of your being.”

Mitchell blinks for a few times, the coffee mug hovering untouched in front of his lips. “Is that some kind of weird Bragi-logic?”

“In a way,” Anders confirms with a shrug. “Do you think it's a coincidence that true names are a thing in folklore and literature all over the world? Fairies and dragons gain power over you when they know your name. There are Scandinavian water spirits you can defeat by calling their name. Rumpelstiltskin lost its little power game because the former-miller's-daughter-now-princess found out its real name and puff –,” he wiggles his fingers in the air in the mock imitation of a tiny explosion, “- game over.”

Mitchell snorts and finally takes a sip of his coffee, Anders tunes back to his desk and the document waiting there for him to read and sign, shooting a last glance in Mitchell's direction. “True names are holding power and the key to magic, believe me.”

For a few minutes there is silence in the office and no other sound than Anders' pen on the paper before Mitchell breaks it again with a question. “Do I know _your_ true name?”

Anders tilts his head and smiles at him fondly. “No, not yet, but maybe I will tell you someday.”


	26. Golden Letters and 'I love you's

Anders isn’t one who says _I love you_ very often.

Not out loud by using those three words at least. He’s more one to show it with small gestures like making coffee for Mitchell exactly the way he likes it best or calling the vampire in his lunch break, asking if he would want to stay home tonight and if he should pick up some ingredients for their dinner on his way home later, or just texting the brunet random things during the day to entertain him during his shifts at the hospital.

Anders isn’t one who buys roses or chocolate hearts but more the type to leave a sticky note on the bathroom mirror (of course on the mirror, it’s Anders we are talking about) before he leaves for work on a day Mitchell can sleep in with nothing more than a “ _See you later_ ” and a smiley face written on it, but that’s very close to an “ _I love you_ ” in the world of Anders Johnson.

Most of the time he just laughs at something Mitchell says, shakes his head and says “ _You’re an idiot_ ”, but with this soft and fond little chuckle that makes Mitchell smile like said idiot because he knows what Anders really tries to say with it.

And sometimes, only sometimes, Anders likes to surprise Mitchell with actually saying it, whispering it while they are making love and kissing it into his skin. Or using a bit of Bragi’s power after they are done, cuddled up sated and sleepy, and writing it on Mitchell’s skin with his fingertips, letting he letters glow there in Bragi’s golden magic until they vanish slowly, sinking into Mitchell’s pale skin and warming the brunet up from inside.

Anders Johnson doesn’t say _I love you_ very often, but when he does it’s special and Mitchell loves him for that.


	27. Ice skating

There are a lot of people on the ice rink, making use of the winter sunshine and having some fun on the ice. Teenager chasing each other over the frozen area, couples holding hands as they skate together, little kids using cute little penguin figures to keep their balance on the slippery ground. Anders would give a lot for such a penguin to hold onto instead of the lanky vampire next to him who’s laughing his ass off.

“Really,” Mitchell chuckles. “I’ve never seen someone this bad in all my life.”

“I told you I can’t skate,” Anders grumbles, clinging onto Mitchell’s arm as if his life depends on it. “Never learned how to.”

“It’s easy,” Mitchell reassures Anders for what feels like the thousandth time, trying really hard not to laugh again. “You just need to relax a bit. And maybe let go of me a little.”

Anders looks up at him like he just suggested to grow a pair of wings which sends Mitchell into another fit of giggles. “Only a little bit, Anders. Not completely.”

“You’re trying to kill me,” Anders grumbles but loosen his bruising grip, giving Mitchell enough room so slide right in front of him.

“Let go of my arm and take my hands,” Mitchell orders, holding out his hands for Anders to take. The blond raises an eyebrow at the vampire but nonetheless lets go of his arm very slowly before gripping his hands tightly, looking up at the brunet with a curious expression. Mitchell gives him an encouraging smile before he starts to slide backwards, getting Anders to follow his moves slowly.

It works well for a few slides, Anders growing a bit more confident on his ice skates, until he stumbles a bit over a small bump in the ice. But he doesn’t fall because there are strong arms around his waist before he can even think of falling down. “Have you,” Mitchell whispers into his ear with a wide grin, holding him tight. “The bad ice won’t hurt you, baby.”

Anders can’t stop the grin that spreads on his lips, burying his face into Mitchell’s jacket to muffle the chuckle that spills over. “You’re a dick!”

“Learned from the best,” Mitchell laughs and leans back a bit so he’s able to look at Anders again. “Want to try it again?”

Anders sighs but nods. “As long as you won’t let me fall.”

Mitchell grins and leans down to steal a chaste little kiss before he lets go of Anders’ waist and takes his hands again. “Never.”


	28. Bathtub sex

Mitchell’s fingertips are warm against his skin, warmed up by the hot water of the bathtub that surrounds them, caressing away the last remains of Anders’ bad mood, getting him to relax against the vampire’s chest. He lets his head fall back against Mitchell’s shoulder, tips it to the side so the brunet has easy access to his neck, kissing and licking and nipping on the sensitive skin, making Anders shiver.

A faint moan escapes the blond’s lips as Mitchell’s fingers move lower, slow and teasing, brushing over Anders’ entrance and dipping just this tiny bit inside to drive him crazy with want and need. Anders tries to move back against Mitchell, tries to get those teasing fingers deeper inside, but Mitchell only chuckles into his wet skin, denying him to be filled.

Anders makes a low whine when the vampire does the opposite of what he wants him to do, moving his fingers away from where Anders wants them, where he needs them. “Don’t be such a tease.”

“You want it?” Mitchell whispers hotly into his ear, pressing up closer behind the blond so he can feel how hard he is already. “Want me to mark you as mine? My own? My only one?”

Anders can only nod and breath a soft _please_ , rocking his hips back a little. Mitchell doesn’t need more invitation to reach down again, filling his only god with one, two, three fingers, getting him to moan his name over and over again like a prayer as he brushes his fingertips over the blond’s sweet spot, making him shake and whimper but not falling apart just yet, keeping him on the edge before Mitchell pulls his fingers back and pushes into his warm inviting body with one hard thrust.

Anders moans lowly and clings onto the edge of the bathtub, water splashes over the sides as they rock together but neither of them cares.

“Mine,” Mitchell whispers again and again, clutching Anders’ hips in a tight grip, angling just right to make the blond gasp and see stars.

They don’t last long, not like this, desperate as they are. With a shout Anders comes hard without being touched, clenching tight around Mitchell’s hot flesh, pushing the vampire over the edge with him. Mitchell spills all he has deep inside the blond god, holding him close as they bath in the afterglow, trying to catch their breathes again.

“Oh my god,” Mitchell whispers breathlessly into the skin of Anders’ neck. The blond just grins exhausted, leaning back into the brunet’s firm chest, moaning softly as the vampire pulls out.

“Yes, I am.”


	29. Desk sex

A gasp escapes Anders’ lips as Mitchell grabs his behind and hauls him onto the desk, the vampire’s cool lips on his own drinking in the sound like sweet wine. Documents and folders crash down onto the floor but non of them care. They are too caught up in their desperate fight against buttons and zips until there is finally enough naked skin to touch, to kiss, to taste.

Anders lies back down onto the cool surface of his desk, giving Mitchell better access to worship his body with lips and tongue, moaning loudly when those skilled fingers are finally where the blond wants them the most.

The door to the office flies open as Dawn steps in, coming back from her lunch break. She freezes in the doorframe and covers her eyes quickly, her cheeks turning bright red.

Mitchell looks like he is caught with his hand in the cookie jar and tries to pull back from Anders immediately but is stopped by the god’s legs around his waist.

“Hey Dawn,” Anders greets his receptionist innocently. “As you can see I’m a bit busy at the moment.”

“Yes,” the blonde woman answers weakly. “And I wish I wouldn’t have seen it.”

“How about you go home now and try what you just have seen on my little brother and let me finish up here?” Anders grins cheekily.

“You’re impossible,” Dawn groans, turns on her heels and leaves the office quickly.

“So, where did we stop, Vlad?”


	30. Invitation

“Here we are,” Anders says, unlocking the front door to his apartment and stepping inside. He struggles out of his suit jacket and tosses it onto the couch before he walks into the kitchen to grab a bottle of vodka out of the fridge and two glasses from the counter. He frowns when there is no sound in the living room, walking back around the corner to see it’s still empty. The frown is getting worse when he walks back over to the open front door to find Mitchell still standing there outside the apartment.

“What exactly are you waiting for?”

“An invitation, actually,” Mitchell answers calmly.

Anders huffs and walks over toward the coffee table, putting down the bottle and glasses before he turns back to look at Mitchell. “Since when do you have the need to play gentleman?”

“It’s not like that,” Mitchell says with a huff, leaning against the doorframe.

“What is it then?” Anders asks, dropping down onto the couch. “I brought you here, I think that’s enough to be a fucking invitation.”

“It’s not,” Mitchell answers, running a hand through his dark curls. “You need to word it or I can’t enter. It’s a vampire thing.”

“You mean you literally can’t enter this flat until I tell you you’re allowed to enter it?”

Mitchell nods.

Anders looks at him, trying very hard to stay serious for a few seconds before he breaks out into laughter. “Fuck, that’s genius!”

“Yeah, it’s hilarious,” Mitchell says a bit annoyed, watching Anders’ eyes tear up from all the laughter. “Are you going to invite me in any time soon or shall I just go again?”

“No,” Anders pants, wiping away the tears as he tries to stop laughing. “Come in, oh prince of the night, and grace my humble home with your glorious presence.”

“Oh god, you’re such an ass sometimes,” Mitchell mutters as he finally steps into the apartment and closes the front door behind him.

Anders just grins up at him. “But at least I’m a godly ass.”


	31. Sleepy adorable uncles

The early morning light is shining through the blinds and onto two blond heads and grey fur. Mitchell pops up on his elbow, careful not to dip the mattress too much as he moves, and smiles down at them.

Finn lies in the middle of the bed, curled up at his uncles side, hugging his blue plush elephant to his small chest while one of his hands clings onto Anders’ shirt. Mitchell studies the small face, relaxed in sleep. There are so many features he shares with his uncle, they will only get more when he gets older, Mitchell is sure of that. He reaches out to card his fingers through the soft blond curls on the two-year-old’s head. Shadow, who sleeps on the pillow just above Finn’s head, yawns and looks at Mitchell until he divides his affection between her and the child in equal ways.

The soft purrs of the cat and the soft breathing of the two blonds are the only sounds in the room until Anders’ phone starts to ring.

The god groans and blinks his sleepy eyes open. He reaches blindly for his phone while his nephew only snuggles himself deeper into the blanket and sleeps on.

“Hello?”

Anders listens to a stream of excited words that comes out of the speaker and rubs at his eyes with his free hand while he does so. To Mitchell he looks just as adorable as the two-year-old that lies in the bed between them.

“No, you can’t talk to him right now, Ty,” Anders says as if he’s talking to the toddler and not the father. “Your son is still asleep and I won’t wake him just so he can talk to his crazy father, but we will drop by later so you can see he’s still in one piece.”

He looks at Mitchell and rolls his eyes when Ty still doesn’t shut up, making the vampire grin while he’s watching Anders saying his goodbyes and ending the call.

“So the baby is there then?” Mitchell asks curiously, still stroking through Finn’s curls while Shadow stands up to walk over to Anders and curl up on his chest.

Anders nods while he pets the grey cat absently. “It’s a girl. They’re calling her Annika.”

“Annika,” Mitchell repeats with a soft smile on his lips. “Anni. It’s a perfect name.”


	32. Up against the wall

“You have no idea how much I need you right now,” Mitchell pants, pressing his body up against Anders’ and peppering kisses down Anders’ neck.

“I think I have a lax idea,” Anders grins, pressing his thigh up against the vampire’s erection, making Mitchell’s breath stutter. “Or a very hard one.”

Mitchell pulls away from Anders’ throat to look at him with dark eyes, the pupils blown wide with lust, before he crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Anders’ pants into the kiss, his hands shoot up to tangle into dark curls, pulling them just hard enough to make the vampire moan. The blond’s pants are gone before he even notice it and Mitchell hauls him up against the wall. With a low moan Anders hooks his ankles behind Mitchell’s back before he is filled with one hard thrust, letting his head fall back against the wall and baring his throat to the vampire once more.

Mitchell gives his golden god almost no time to adjust, burying his teeth in the soft flesh of Anders’ neck while he fucks up into the tight heat, hitting Anders’ prostate with every thrust and making the blond see stars. Anders’ grip in Mitchell’s hair is almost painful but the vampire couldn’t care less. He wants to mark Anders, wants to show him who he belongs to, that they are one, together for eternity. Life and death have no meaning. Just the moment. Just now.

Mitchell’s grip on Anders’ thighs is just as hard as his thrusts, making the god a panting mess and begging for more, harder, deeper, _oh Mitchell please_. He will feel it for days, Mitchell is sure of it, crave for more, to be filled again, to be marked, to be possessed.

And Mitchell will gladly give it to him.


	33. Mitchell is a bit needy

“Hey Dawn,” Mitchell greets the receptionist as he steps into the office. The blonde looks up from her computer and smiles at him cheerfully. “Hello Mitchell. Nice to see you.”

“I have to say the same.” The brunet returns the smile before pointing at the passage to Anders’ office. “Can I go through or is he busy?”

“There is no client today so no, I don’t think he is.”

Mitchell nods and smiles at her again before he walks around her desk and steps into the main office. Anders looks up from his documents and grins when he sees the brunet. “I thought you didn’t want to come over today.”

“Changed my mind,” Mitchell smirks and walks over towards the blond, rounding Anders’ desk and stopping in front of his chair. “Grocery shopping went faster than I thought.”

Anders grins at him. “What a good little husband you are.”

“Ain’t I?” Mitchell retorts and leans down to steal a kiss from the god’s lips. When he rights himself again Anders reaches out to smack his butt and Mitchell has to bite his lips to suppress the moan that threatens to escape him. Anders frowns at him for a second before his eyes go wide.

“No way.”

Mitchell grins and bites his lips again before he leans back down to whisper into the blond’s ear so Dawn won’t hear them. “I’ve been so alone and I thought about you the whole day so I just needed to do something about it.”

Anders presses his face into Mitchell’s shoulder to muffle the moan that slips past his lips, reaching out to grab the vampire’s behind and dragging him a bit closer. Mitchell makes a strangled noise, trying hard not to moan the blond’s name loudly as he sits down onto Anders’ lap.

“Everything all right in there?” Dawn asks concerned from the other room.

“Yeah,” Anders answers her, clearing his throat. “Everything is fine.”

“It’s not enough, Anders. It’s not nearly enough.” Mitchell whispers, moving his hips a little. He captures the the god’s lips in another kiss, but this time it’s a desperate one. “I need you,” he breathes against Anders’ parted lips. “I need you inside me. I need you to fuck me until I forget my own name.”

“Dawn? I think you should take the afternoon off,” Anders calls out for his receptionist. “It’s a nice day outside, go and see Ty or something.”

Dawn appears in the passage between their offices with a frown written all over her face, but when she sees her boss with a lap full of his partner she quickly turns and walks back to her desk to grab her bag.

“See you tomorrow, Dawnsie!” Anders calls after her when she closes the front door, turning back towards the vampire in his lap. “So, where were we?”

“You were about to fuck me senseless on your desk,” Mitchell replies, letting his fingertips run over the button border of Anders’ dress shirt. “Making me scream your name when I come hard all over it.”

The blond god grins. “Well then, Vlad, get undressed and let me see that stake that makes you so needy.”


	34. This day sucks

“This day sucks!” Leaning back in his office chair with a groan Anders lets his head fall back against the backrest and stares up towards the ceiling. “Can we go home?”

“It’s only ten in the morning,” Mitchell chuckles without even looking up from the book he’s reading on the couch in the corner.

“A day can suck even at 10 am and not in a way I’d prefer it to.” Sitting back up again Anders grabs one of his pens from his desk. “Wanna go for lunch?”

“It’s still 10 am,” Mitchell points out, turning the page. “It’s too early for lunch for at least another two hours.”

“When I do a bit of work for the next two hours, can I do you for dessert later?”

Looking up from his book Mitchell can’t stop a grin from spreading on his lips when he sees the smug expression on the god’s face. “Maybe. But only if Dawn approves of the work you’ve done.”

“You make me work for it. I like that,” Anders grins and turns back to his desk to grab one of the folders lying there. “Better prepare yourself for a long lunch break, Vlad.”


	35. Protective older brother Mike telling Mitchell not to fuck things up

“So,” Mike says, setting the tumbler filled with vodka that Mitchell had ordered for Anders down onto the counter in front of him. “You are that guy Anders hangs out with.”

“Yeah,” Mitchell nods as he watches the oldest Johnson brother leaning against the counter. “I’m Mitchell.”

“I know,” Mike says as if it’s a bit of information he doesn’t need and leans closer, starring at Mitchell as if he wants to burn a hole into the vampire’s skull, which makes the brunet lean back a bit before he can stop himself. He’s a vampire, he should be able to stand his ground, but something about Mike just screams ’ _danger_ ’ very loudly.

“And you should know that if you hurt him in any way I will find you,” Mike says and there is a determination in his voice that doesn’t make Mitchell doubt his words at all. “There will be no place on this earth you will be able to hide from me and I will kick your sorry ass and rip your heart out. You got me?”

Mitchell can only nod and Mike turns away to get the bottle of beer the vampire has ordered with the vodka. He sets it down on the counter next to the tumbler, looking at Mitchell again very intensely. Mitchell stares back for a moment before he remembers he has to pay and pulls out his wallet quickly, but Mike shakes his head.

“I’m opening a tab for you. Just don’t fuck it up.”

Mitchell tries to protest but Mike has already turned away to get the order of another costumer, leaving the vampire to stare at him completely confused.

“Don’t worry about it,” Axl tells him with a smile. The youngest Johnson sits at the bar right next to Mitchell with a beer in hand and his best friend at his side. “The whole family has open tabs. They are just there so Mike can show us how much we drink away from his business, but no one is paying them anyway.”

“I don’t have a tab,” Zeb complains on Axl’s other side. “I feel left out. Again. Like with all your god stuff.”

“That might be because you’re not part of the family, Zeb.”

“That hurts, bro,” Zeb sniffs offended, turning his back on Axl and hugging his beer bottle close as if it’s his only friend. Axl rolls his eyes and turns back to Mitchell, clapping a hand down on the vampire’s shoulder as the brunet takes the drinks from the counter. “Anyway, welcome to the family, mate.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Mitchell replies still confused and raises the drinks in his hands as a silent goodbye before he makes his way back to the table at the back of the bar where Anders is waiting for him.

“What took you so long?” the blond asks as Mitchell sets down the vodka in front of him, closing his hand around the glass. “I almost thought your old brain has forgotten the way back here.”

Mitchell sits down across from Anders, not reacting to the god’s comment. He just looks at the blond and shakes his head. “Your family is weird.”

“No shit, really?” Anders laughs and raises his glass in a mocking salut. “I shall drink to your genius, Sherlock.”

Mitchell huffs but has to grin when Anders takes a sip from his vodka and grimaces. “No ice, really Mike?” he grumbles, but his face splits into a bright smile only moments later when he sees who just enters the bar. Mitchell turns around and looks back over his shoulder to see the door just as Anders calls out across the room, holding out his glass.

“Ty, my favourite brother! Would you mind giving me a hand?”


	36. The Mead of Poetry and a hungover vampire

The first thing Mitchell notices when he wakes up is the light. There is so much light in the room that he can see it through his closed eyelids. There is never so much morning sunlight in the place he lives in.

The second thing he notices it the smell. Not a bad one, but it doesn’t smell like his bedroom at all. The pillow his head lies on smells different too. Different washing powder than the one he uses definitely but there is also something else, just a faint smell, but Mitchell catches it nonetheless. He knows it.

Actually that smell is in the air as well. Combined with the smell of coffee and fried eggs. Which makes Mitchell aware of the third thing.

Groaning he rolls over and buries his face into the pillow as he notices the throb in his head and the way his stomach clenches at the smell of food. He doesn’t have to open his eyes to know where he is, but he has no idea how he had ended up here.

“Oh good, you’re alive,” comes a voice from the area where Mitchell knows the kitchen is.

“I’m not so sure,” Mitchell mumbles into the pillow without lifting his head. “I feel like I’ve died again.”

The voice chuckles and comes over, closer to the couch Mitchell lies on. “I told you it’s a bad idea to try to keep up with me.”

“I’m a vampire,” Mitchell groans. “I should be able to keep up with anyone.”

He really should. It takes a lot to get a vampire drunk and even more to get him a hangover like the one Mitchell is suffering from right now.

“Not with the god of poetry, I’m afraid,” Anders laughs and sits down on the couch next to Mitchell, patting the brunet’s shoulder, which makes the vampire groan again. “Poor prince of the night. If you puke on my couch I’m going to stake you, just so you know.”

“How can you be so cheerful?” Mitchell mumbles, turning his head and opening one eye to look up at the god. “How can you even be alive after last night?”

Anders shrugs and grins at the heap of misery on his couch. “As I said, god of poetry. You can’t beat me when it comes to alcohol. I can’t get fully drunk, just slightly, and I can’t get a hangover, which is a good thing when I look at you.”

“Why?” Mitchell groans again as he tries to sit up, swaying slightly and holding firmly onto the couch. “That’s unfair. Poetry has nothing to do with alcohol.”

“Wrong,” Anders corrects him, handing over the glass of water he brought with him and a packet of paracetamol which Mitchell takes gratefully. “It’s not a coincidence that we pay Kvasir in alcohol when we want informations from him.”

“What the fuck is a Kvasir?” Mitchell asks with a puzzles look on his face, swallowing down the painkiller with a few gulps of water.

“He’s the god of wisdom,” Anders explains. “And a bunch of dwarfs made the mead of poetry out of his blood.”

“That’s a bit gross,” Mitchell mutters, setting the glass down onto the coffee table and running both hands over his face.

“Says the vampire,” Anders grins, standing up and walking back over to the kitchen. “Breakfast?”

“No, please no.” Mitchell can hear Anders laughing as he just keeps sitting on the couch and holding his head. “Just coffee. And it still doesn’t explain why you aren’t as hungover as I am.”

“It does, you just have to pay a bit of attention,” Anders says, loading his breakfast onto a plate and tossing the pan into the sink, the sound of it making Mitchell wince. “Alcohol is the mead of poetry in this realm, so it doesn’t affect me in the same way it does others.”

“Because you’re the god of poetry.”

“Exactly.” Anders puts two spoonful of sugar into Mitchell’s black coffee and carries the mug over to the brunet who takes it with a thankful little smile. “The mead of poetry is there to inspire people and give them the gift of poetry, that’s why a lot of writers and artist are alcoholics, by the way. As the god of poetry I can’t become much more of a poet, can I?”

“If you count as a poet there is something seriously wrong with this world,” Mitchell mutters as he takes a sip from his coffee, making Anders laugh again. “Why do you drink it anyway when it can’t do much for you?”

Anders shrugs. “It’s nice to feel the creative energy that lies in it. It’s like alcohol and I just belong together, I guess.”

“How romantic,” Mitchell says dryly. “True love.”

“And the sarcasm is back,” Anders grins and turns to walk back to the kitchen to get his own breakfast. “Means you’re getting better and I won’t have a rotting corpse on my couch for much longer.”

“I hate you,” Mitchell says, but there is no bite in his words.

Anders smiles at him from the kitchen island and it’s almost a fond smile before he turns away to get orange juice out of the fridge. “I know you do, Vlad, I know you do.”


	37. "Can I tell you a secret?"

“Can I tell you a secret?” Mitchell asks, watching the sky overhead slowly getting darker. They lie on the rooftop, side by side, the heat a bit more bearable with the slight wind on their skin and a cold beer in hand.

“Shoot,” Anders says, waving one hand lazily and letting it drop back down beside him.

“I got engaged before I went to war and I fathered a child. I know it’s a boy but I never saw him because I never been back to Ireland after I died.”

There is a bit of silence on the rooftop while Anders takes a swig of his beer. He bites his lips in concentration and then shakes his head with a huff. “Bastard.”

Mitchell chuckles, turns to the side and pops up on one elbow to look at the blond god. “Are you giving up, my Lord Bragi?”

“Never,” Anders grumbles and takes another sip to buy a bit more time and think about the statement. “You think you’re extremely clever with mixing up truth and lie but I’ll get you anyway, Vlad.”

“Prove it.” The grin on Mitchell’s lips is challenging and as bright as the setting sun behind him. “And I’ll get you another drink.”

Anders bites his lips again and watches the brunet above him closely. “The part with the child is bullshit although you never been back to Ireland, that part is true.”

Mitchell nods. “Go on.”

“The engagement part is tricky,” Anders admits, moving the bottle from one hand to the other. “It’s neither completely a lie nor completely true. So I’d say it was nothing official but you had your plans if you would have come back.”

“Damn it,” Mitchell hisses and flops back onto his back, much to Anders’ amusement. “I though I got you this time.”

“I told you you can’t beat me in this game.” Anders grins and finishes the last of his beer before he holds out the bottle right in front of Mitchell’s face. “Now get up and get more beer, loser.”

Mitchell grumbles and sits up, taking the empty bottle out of Anders’ hand. “When I come back I’ll have a better secret for you, just so you know.”

“Promises,” Anders laughs and slaps Mitchell’s ass as the brunet gets up to get them more drinks.


	38. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind."

“This isn’t exactly what I had in mind,” Mitchell mutters and pushes some wet strands out of his face. Heavy rain drums down onto Anders’ car in which they sought shelter after the clouds decided to open up and drown them, both soaking wet and freezing although Anders’ put on the heater.

“And what was it that you had in mind?” Anders asks from the driver’s seat. Mitchell turns his head away from the window to look at him, a smile spreading on his lips when he sees how tousled the wet blond hair is. The dark blue shirt looks nearly black and is clinging to the god like a second skin. Anders looks good like that when all the perfect business look is gone.

Mitchell shifts in his seat and leans forward and over the centre console, stopping only inches before the god’s lips. “Something like that, maybe,” he mumbles before brushing his lips softly over Anders’ in a silent question, hoping that he understood all that flirting right that happened between them in the past few weeks.

A relieved sigh passes the vampire’s lips when Anders leans in and brings their lips back together in a real kiss. A hand comes up to tangle into dark hair, the rain outside forgotten.


	39. "Please stay"

“Good night, Mitchell!”

“Night, George.”

There are footsteps on the staircase that leads up to the fist floor. Anders frowns and checks the time, cursing under his breath when he sees how late it is already.

“You alright?”

Looking up from his watch he meets a pair of dark brown eyes looking at him from the beginning of the aisle. The young man those eyes belong to leans against one of the shelves and smiles at Anders, the smile almost as bright as the yellow shirt he’s wearing.

“Sorry, seems I’ve forgotten the time,” the god apologizes and stands up from the small wooden chair in the corner. His back hurts from sitting there too long, reading for hours.

“Oh, no. Please stay.” The brunet waves his hand at Anders and steps away from the shelf. “Take your time. I still have some work to do here so it’s not a problem at all and you really seem to like books.”

Anders looks down at the book he still holds in his hand and the small pile of others he collected over the past few hours on the little coffee table next to the chair. “Words are weapons and I like to keep my mind sharp.”

“I like the way you think,” the bookseller grins, taking a few steps closer and looking down at the books the blond had piled on the table while burying his hands in the pockets of his tight black jeans. “Plus second-hand books have their own stories as well, not only the ones written inside of them. That adds to their charm.”

“Yeah, I think that’s why they are so appealing to me,” Anders nods and drops the book he was reading onto the table as well. The brunet watches the fall before he looks back up to meet Anders’ eyes again. “You want anything? Tea? A beer? Just don’t tell George I let you drink in here.” The wink that follows makes Anders laugh.

“A beer would be great, actually.”

The brunet groans in relieve and lets his head fall back. “Oh Jesus, thank you! That’s far better than having to pretend I like tea.”

“Why do you offer it then?” Anders asks, amusement swinging in his voice.

“Just wanted to check what kind of guy you are,” the bookseller smirks and pushes a few dark curls out of his face.

“And what kind of guy am I?” the god asks with a teasing grin.

The brunet chuckles while checking out the blond in front of him in a not so subtle way, making the grin on Anders’ lips only grow wider. “One that I like, I think. I’m Mitchell, by the way.”

“Anders,” the blond tells him with a mocking bow of his head. “Anders Johnson. And I’d really like that beer right now.”

Mitchell laughs and turns to walk to the front of the store, looking back at Anders over his shoulder. “Well then, follow me, my Lord.”


	40. Headache from hell

Anders leans against the doorframe with a frown. “Why exactly does my bedroom look like a tomb?”

There is a groan coming from the bed in the completely dark room and Anders can hear the rustling of the sheets as Mitchell moves on it. “Headache from hell.”

Anders frown deepens as he tries to make out Mitchell’s silhouette in the darkness. “Do you need anything?”

“I want to die.”

“You’re already dead, remember?” The blond teases with a small grin, the worried frown still on his face. “Tried painkillers already?”

“Yeah,” Mitchell groans weakly. “Not working.”

“I see,” Anders nods, fishing his phone out of his suit pocket and scrolling through his contacts. “I’ll call Michele and ask her if she knows anything that might help a corpse. Try not to die again in the meantime, okay?”

“You’re too nice to me,” Mitchell mumbles and snuggles back into the pillow. “Better watch out or I’ll get used to you worrying about me too much.” The sarcasm in Mitchell’s voice makes Anders grin for real this time as he dials Michele’s number.

“I’ll keep it in mind, Vlad.”


	41. "I'll never unsee that."

Axl groans as the door of J:PR falls shut behind Mitchell, buries his face in his hands and groans again. “I’ll never unsee that.”

“Oh, come on, don’t be such a baby,” Anders teases, leaning in the doorframe to his office and looking down at his youngest brother who sits slumped in Dawn’s chair. “It’s just a bit of blood.”

Axl raises his head again and looks at Anders as if he fears the blond god might have gone mad. “He bit you and drank your blood. You don’t even _like_ blood.”

“Well, I’m not the one drinking it, am I?” Anders shrugs and steps away from the doorframe to walk back into his office. “Plus I don’t like that side kick of yours either and still have to see him more often than I want. We can’t have everything, Axl, partly because _someone_ still hasn’t found his someone. And I don’t speak of Zeb, by the way.”

“But he… he is a …” Axl stammers as he follows his brother. Lost for words he uses his fingers as fangs in front of his mouth. “You know?”

“How old are you again?” Anders frowns at him and sits down in his office chair, grabbing one of his pens that lie in the desk in front of him.

“He’s a fucking _vampire._ ” Axl whisper-shouts and looks around as if anyone could hear them, much to Anders’ amusement. “You live with someone three times as old as you are.”

“Hey!” Anders smug grin drops a bit. “Nearly four times, okay?” he corrects the younger, pointing his pen at Axl and swinging his office chair from one side to the other. “But it’s none of your business anyway so I don’t have to explain myself and again, we don’t tell Mike.”

Axl crosses his arms over his chest, a smug grin on his own appearing on his face. “What do I get if I don’t tell him?”

“I know what you get if you tell him,” Anders smirks in response, spinning the pen between his fingers. “He still doesn’t know how exactly his car broke five years ago, does he? Or why the garden shed went up in flames the last summer you lived with him?”

“How do you know about the…,” Axl stutters before his eyes go wide and he drops his arms. “Ty told you!”

Anders just grins and tips the end of his pen against his lips. “Mr Freeze isn’t as tight-lipped as you think. But now that we are clear on the whole ‘don’t tell Mike or I’ll tell Mike’ thing – why are you here, my Lord Odin?”


	42. Doormat of doom

“Fuck, why is that thing lying there?” Anders slurs and grabs the doorframe tightly so he won’t fall over. “Who puts such a murderous thing right in front of my door?”

“Think that might have been you.” Mitchell chuckles and leans heavily against the wall right next to the front door. The hallway is dark but the vampire can still see Anders’ swaying form in the open door. “It’s your flat.”

The blond god frowns for a moment and thinks about it, then he shrugs and nods and feels for the light switch in the dark. “Yeah, sounds right. But I don’t like that it tried to kill me.”

Mitchell laughs and leans his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. “Living with a vampire, but killed by a doormat.”

“Would be good for you, wouldn’t it? It’s like a dinner delivery.” Anders laughs but his laughter stops with a curse when he finally finds the light switch and the light is far too bright for his drunken eyes. “Fuck, how do you survive the light, Vlad? It fucking hurts.”

“I don’t,” Mitchell laughs and pushes away from the wall. “I’m dead.”

“Did you just dead-joke me? That’s my job!”

Mitchell laughs again and gives Anders a little push so he finally stumbles into his apartment. “Seems like the odds are against you, my dear Lord Bragi.”


	43. Rainy evening

Mitchell leans against the wall next to the window and looks out trough the half-drawn curtains. It’s raining and a cold wind drives through the leaves, people are running around with umbrellas in a desperate attempt to not get too wet.

Mitchell takes a sip out of his coffee mug and looks up into the heavy grey sky. It’s the perfect weather to stay at home all evening and do nothing at all. Maybe taking a hot bath would be a nice idea for later when Anders is back home.

On cue the front door opens and said blond steps through it, soaking wet and cursing. Mitchell grins and turns around, taking another sip out of his mug and taking in the wet suit clinging on Anders like a second skin.

“Don’t look so smug, Vlad,” Anders grumbles and drops his briefcase on the floor next to the couch. “Fucking umbrella broke and it’s pissing outside.”

“I’ve seen it.” Finishing his coffee Mitchell grins and sets the mug down on the kitchen counter before brushing a few wet strands out of his eyes. “And felt it on my way home as well.”

Anders eyes him up, a little smile appearing on his lips. “Did you shower already?”

“Nope, thought I’d wait for you.” Stepping closer Mitchell sets his his hands down on Anders hips, dragging the blond closer even if it means his clothes will get wet again. “Also thought we could take a bath together instead of a shower. What do you think?”

“I think I like your thoughts,” Anders grins and tugs at Mitchell’s shirt so the tall brunet leans down for a kiss from coffee-warm lips.


	44. Baby cuddles on the couch

It’s a lazy Saturday afternoon. Anders lies on the couch, his head pillowed in Mitchell’s lap while they are watching an old black and white movie. His little baby nephew sleeps on his chest, the small fingers buried in the soft fabric of Anders’ shirt.

Mitchell looks down at them with a fond smile on his lips, taking in the way Anders’ hand caresses the baby’s back absently while his eyes are fixed on the TV, the other hand holding the boy safely so he won’t fall down if he moves.

“Sometimes I think we should get one too,” the vampire murmurs, running his fingers through Anders’ short hair. The blond turns his head to meet Mitchell’s eye.

“As far as I know you can’t just get one. They don’t sell them at the corner of the street. But maybe that’s different in Ireland.”

Mitchell laughs and ruffles Anders’ hair, making the god grimace. “I just think a baby suits you really well.”

“And now you compare him to an accessory,” Anders huffs, patting the soft blond curls on the baby’s head with a grin. “Poor little one. Your uncle thinks you are a tie.”

“Well, half of him is,” Mitchell remarks with a smug grin.

“And now he’s making bad jokes.” Anders shakes his head with a sigh and cuddles the baby boy closer. “You think we should stake him for that?”

The baby on his chest yawns and blinks his blue eyes open. Anders grins. “I take that as a yes. Good boy.”


	45. Sick Anders

“You look awful.” Mitchell sits down onto the bed next to the god that lies there, wrapped up into both of their blankets. “You’re as white as the sheets.”

“Told you I’m sick,” Anders mumbles out of his cocoon, looking up at Mitchell with glassy eyes.

“Yeah, but I thought it wasn’t that bad.” Mitchell shakes his head and reaches out to brush a cool hand over Anders forehead, making the blond sign and leaning into the touch. “I’ll make you some tea.”

“I hate tea,” Anders grumbles, sounding like a little kid. “I don’t want tea.”

Mitchell grins and runs his fingers through damp blond curls. “What do you want instead.”

“Come here,” Anders mumbles, lifting the blanket a bit. “You’re nicely cool.”

“You know it would be cooler if you wouldn’t wrap yourself into all the warm blankets we have, don’t you?” Mitchell teases with a grin, but he slips under the blanket anyway and wraps his arms around the god from behind.

“Details,” Anders grumbles, snuggling into the vampire’s chest. “Now shut up and let me sleep.”

Mitchell grins and presses a kiss into the warm skin of Anders’ neck. “As my Lord Bragi commands.”


	46. Tea

“Here.” Mitchell hands Anders a steaming cup of tea with a little smile. “Tea makes everything better.”

“You hate tea,” Anders remarks but he takes the cup anyway and wraps his fingers around the warm porcelain. It’s Mitchell’s mug, the one with the little bats printed all over it.

“I don’t like to drink it but I like the smell of tea,” Mitchell clarifies, sitting down on the couch next to Anders and wraps a thick cosy blanket over both of their shoulders. “It remembers me of good times and good people. Sometimes I need that. And I think right now you need that too.”

Anders doesn’t answer. He just leans against Mitchell and sips his tea.

And maybe he even smiles a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to post all my mini-fictions here after some lovely people on tumblr told me I should do it. It's a collection of little bits and pieces about my favourite Norse god and his vampire boyfriend. Hope you enjoy them :) Comments are always welcome.
> 
> Find me, the Mitchers Monday archive, and more of my stories on [tumblr](http://goldenlionprince.tumblr.com/) :) Hope to see you there :)


End file.
